


The Giving Angel

by maefli



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, The Giving Tree - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maefli/pseuds/maefli





	The Giving Angel

Once there was an angel…

and he loved a little boy

And everyday the boy would come

and he would gather his feathers

and make them into wings

and fly around the forest.

They would walk through the trees

and climb their branches

and eat apples.

And the angel would show the boy his grace.

And when he was tired,

he would sleep beneath his wing.

And the boy loved the angel....

very much.

And the angel was happy.

But time went by.

And the boy grew older.

And the angel was often alone.

Then one day the boy came to the angel

and the angel said, "Come, Boy, come and

walk through the trees and climb up the branches

and eat apples and sleep in 

my wings and be happy."

"I cannot climb and play" said

the boy.

"I want to go home and find Sammy.

I want my mommy."

"I'm sorry," said the angel, "but I

cannot find her soul.

I have only feathers and grace.

Take my feathers, Boy, and fly

the city. Then you will find your mother's soul

and you will be happy."

And so the boy walked to the angel

and gathered his feathers

and flew away.

And the angel was happy.

But the boy stayed away for a long time....

and the angel was sad.

And then one day the boy came back

and the angel shook with joy

and he said, "Come, Boy, walk through the trees

and climb up the branches and be happy."

"I am too busy to climb trees," said the boy.

"I want to find my father," he said.

"I want Sammy safe and I want to be home,

and so I need to find my father.

Can you find my father?"

"I cannot find your father's soul," said the angel.

"Your father has been missing for so long,

but you may cut out

my grace and find your

father. Then you will be happy."

And so the boy cut out his grace

and carried it away

to find his father.

And the tree was happy.

But the boy stayed away for a long time.

And when he came back,

the angel was so happy

he could hardly speak.

"Come, Boy," he whispered,

"come and stay."

"I am too tired and sad to stay,"

said the boy.

"I want a soul that will

sell and take Sammy far away from hell.

Can you give me a soul?"

"Take out my soul

and make it your own," said the angel.

"Then you can save Sam...

and be happy."

And so the boy took out his soul

and made it his own and saved Sammy.

And the angel was happy

... but not really.

And after a long time

the boy came back again.

"I am sorry, Boy,"

said the angel," but I have nothing

left to give you -

My wings are gone."

"I am scared of flying," said the boy.

"My grace is gone,"

said the tree. " You

cannot see its fire - "

"I have burned in enough fires ," 

said the boy.

"My soul is gone, " said the angel.

"You cannot sell it for another - "

"I have no one to sell a soul for" 

said the boy.

"I am sorry," sighed the angel.

"I wish that I could give you something....

but I have nothing left.

I am just a fallen angel.

I am sorry...."

"I don't need very much now," said the boy.

"just a quiet place to sit and rest.

I am very tired."

"Well," said the angel, straightening

himself up as much as he could,

"well, a fallen angel is good to sit and rest with.

Come, Dean, sit down. Sit down and rest."

And Dean did.

And Castiel was happy.


End file.
